R. T. Brittain et al., in Brit. J. Pharm., 49, 158 (1973) and N. J. Harper et al., in J. Med. Chem., 17, 1188 (1974), disclose some 1-amino-1-benzamidomethylcyclohexane analgesic compounds of the formulae: ##STR2## wherein X is hydrogen, 4-F, 3,4-di-Cl, 2-Cl, 3-Cl or 4-Cl and Me donotes methyl; ##STR3## where X is 4-fluoro, 3,4-dichloro or 2-chloro or 4-chloro; and ##STR4## where X is hydrogen or 3,4-dichloro, but such compounds are not acetamides as are the compounds of this invention.
Also, Harper et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,443, in which numerous patent and other publication references are cited, discloses a class of compounds of the formula ##STR5## but claims only 1-(3,4-dichlorobenzamidomethyl)- cyclohexyldimethylamine. These compounds are stated to have utility as oral analgesics.
In addition, Lednicer U.S. application Ser. No. 692,589, filed June 3, 1976, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,573, issued Dec. 26, 1978, discloses analgesic compounds of the formula ##STR6## wherein X is oxo or ##STR7## wherein n is zero or 1, R.sub.4 is hydrogen or methyl, R.sub.5 is hydrogen, phenyl, --CH.sub.2 -alkenyl wherein alkenyl is of 2 to 4 carbon atoms, inclusive, or methyl; aryl (Ar--) is thiophene or ##STR8## wherein m is zero, one or two, and Y is halogen, CF.sub.3, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 -alkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 -alkoxy, hydroxy, C.sub.3 to C.sub.6 -cycloalkyloxy, C.sub.2 to C.sub.4 -alkanoyloxy, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 -alkylthio, or ##STR9## wherein Y' is halogen, --CF.sub.3, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 -alkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 -alkyloxy, R.sub.1 is hydrogen, C.sub.1 to C.sub.8 -alkyl, R.sub.2 is hydrogen, C.sub.1 to C.sub.8 -alkyl, --CH.sub.2 -alkenyl wherein alkenyl is 2 to 8 carbon atoms, acetyl, cycloalkylalkyl having 3 to 6 carbons in the cycloalkyl and 1 to 3 carbons in the alkyl, .beta.-hydroxyethyl, carbethoxymethyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.6 -cycloalkyl, ##STR10## and R.sub.3 is hydrogen, C.sub.1 to C.sub.5 -alkyl, and the acid addition salts thereof, among others. However, such compounds do not have geminal 1-amino-1-amidomethyl substituents similar to those described and claimed herein.